Captain Cole 2
Captain Cole 2 is an upcoming American-Canadian-Chinese feature-length comedy film distributed by Lionsgate. It serves as the sequel to the box office bombed film, Captain Cole. Plot The film takes place right after the events of the first film. Cole and Kelly happily get married, but gets a problem when their parents show up. Cole's father and mother, and Kelly's mother show up at the same time. The problem was that Cole and Kelly didn't tell their parents that they were married. Meanwhile, a set of criminals escaped from the cops and are on the loose. Those criminals are actually a set of gangsters. When Cole and Kelly found out about this, they called Mike, Paul, Jack, and Raymond to meet them at his house. Cole and company went to C. Op for helping them to find the gangsters. But he was retired and told them to leave. So they went on to take down the gangsters alone. Cole got distracted by a call from his father about when he arrived. While he was talking, the gangsters kidnapped everyone except for Cole. He finds Kelly and the rest in an underground tunnel. They were tied up and the gangsters were surrounding Cole. Before he was about to get killed, C. Op shows up and starts tasering every single one of them. He tells Cole "I got this. Go rescue your friends." Cole unties Kelly, Mike, Paul, Jack and Raymond. But Cole didn't want to leave C. Op alone. After C. Op was about knock the leader gangster unconscious, he drove a sword right through C. Op, killing him. Cole ran over to C. Op and watched him die. Cole, angry and tough, charged at the leader gangster, but gets punched real hard and falls on the ground. The leader gangster laughed and starts to walk away. Kelly ran over to Cole. Cole receives a bloody nose. Then a few seconds later, Cole gets up, and tells his friends "we do this together". Then they charged over to the gangsters and started a big fight, with Cole fighting the leader gangster. And right before the leader gangster was about to kill him, Cole's father knocks him out, and falls to the ground unconscious. Cole's father apologizes to him about when he arrived. After he apologized, Cole gives his father a smile, and hugged him. Then Kelly walked over to Cole and kissed him. With the gangsters locked up in prison, everything is back to normal, until the FBI shows up. To be concluded... Cast Eric Osbourne as Cole, the titular main protagonist. The husband of Kelly Emma Watson as Kelly, the deuteragonist. The wife of Cole Matthew Broderick as Cole's father, the tritagonist Claudia Wells as Cole's mother Robin Wright as Kelly's mother Johnny Depp as Mike Mel Brooks as Paul Dwayne Johnson as Jack Peter Ostrum as Raymond Will Smith as C. Op Jeff Goldblum as Marlin, the main antagonist. The leader gangster Helena Bonham Carter as Mildred, the secondary antagonist. Marlin's fiancé Jason Segel as Harold, the tertiary antagonist. He's very mean to Cole and company Matt Letscher as Melvin, a supporting antagonist. He is as strong as Paul Hulk Hogan as Horace, a supporting antagonist. He is as big as Jack Tom Holland as Leo, a supporting antagonist. Not strong nor smart Reception Critical Reception The film receives a 60% on Rotten Tomatoes and a 6.8/10 on IMDb. Rating Captain Cole 2 is rated PG-13 for * Action/Violence * Language * Crude Humor Should there be a sequel to Captain Cole? HECK YEAH Hmmmmm We're only good with just one movie Category:Lionsgate Category:Lionsgate Films Category:PG-13 Category:Films Category:The Weinstein Company Category:The Weinstein Company films Category:Movies Category:Live-action films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:Sequel films Category:Sequels